


It's only natural.

by sxngbird



Series: Home. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Breeding Kink, Feminization, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxngbird/pseuds/sxngbird
Summary: Oikawa está en celo y necesita ser llenado por su alfa. Por suerte, Ushijima nunca puede negarse a los deseos de su adorado omega (omegaverse!ushioi).





	It's only natural.

Fue durante un lunes por la mañana que el celo de Oikawa inició de manera abrupta e inesperada. Un intenso ardor diseminándose a gran velocidad en el interior de su vientre bajo le obligó a abrir los ojos de repente, hallándose a sí mismo con la respiración notablemente agitada y el sudor resbalando de su piel acalorada. La reacción inicial del omega fue encorvarse sobre su costado en un intento por disminuir las molestias, apretando fuertemente sus manos justo por encima de la zona más afectada mientras se retorcía sobre las sábanas arrugadas de su cama matrimonial. Instintivamente buscó a su pareja al otro lado de la cama, mas pronto cayó en la cuenta de que aquel día Ushijima se había marchado al trabajo a primera hora de la mañana y que lo más probable era que el alfa regresara hasta la noche. 

El castaño apretó los dientes y enseguida lanzó un gruñido cargado de frustración, más por el enojo que sentía ante la ausencia de su esposo que por el dolor que estaba experimentando. 

Oikawa Tooru no odiaba ser un omega. Si bien pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el ex capitán de Aoba Johsai finalmente aceptara su naturaleza (lo cual logró en gran parte gracias a su actual pareja), el armador ya no sentía el mismo resentimiento ni los complejos de inferioridad que le persiguieron durante gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Años atrás, había aceptado que su condición de omega no era precisamente una debilidad y que, de cualquier manera, iba a lograr todos y cada uno de sus objetivos aun cuando para la sociedad no fuera más que una criatura destinada a procrear y acatar órdenes. Oikawa estaba orgulloso de sí mismo pues había logrado superarse a pesar de las grandes limitaciones impuestas a los omegas como él, pero debía aceptar que ser un omega también tenía un lado difícil (y sumamente doloroso) que resultaba imposible de evitar o compensar. 

Los ciclos de los omegas pueden llegar a ser verdaderamente molestos para quienes los sufren de manera directa. Un periodo de celo dura aproximadamente tres días, dependiendo de muchos factores como la edad y la regularidad del omega, pero la intensidad del mismo es sumamente variable entre persona y persona. Para un omega irregular como Oikawa, los periodos de celo podían llegar a ser tan dolorosos como espontáneos, ocurriendo en muchas ocasiones durante situaciones y lugares totalmente inadecuados. Por suerte, desde que su unión con Ushijima se hizo oficial poco antes de que ambos se graduaran de la universidad, los ciclos del omega se estabilizaron un poco y disminuyeron considerablemente de intensidad. Oikawa todavía recuerda aquellos días en los que vivía con miedo, cuando Iwaizumi era el único que le protegía de los alfas que amenazaban con atacarle en cualquier momento. Cierto era que Ushijima era un alfa celoso y territorial, pero también era cierto que él era el único que podía hacer que Oikawa se sintiera completamente seguro y protegido. 

Una sensación húmeda y pegajosa no tardó en aparecer entre sus piernas, traspasando la delgada tela de los shorts de su pijama. El ardor inicial se había transformado rápidamente en un calor que rayaba en lo insoportable y que terminó extendiéndose hacia su entrepierna, la cual parecía haber comenzado a palpitar a causa del remolino de sensaciones que poco a poco había comenzado a apoderarse de él. Oikawa trató de controlar sus impulsos, mas pronto no tuvo de otra más que quitarse las prendas inferiores e introducir su dedo índice en el interior de su entrada, la cual ya se encontraba completamente empapada al igual que las sábanas que yacían bajo su cuerpo. Su estrecha cavidad pulsaba, dolía, quemaba: el omega tuvo que insertar en ella dos dígitos más casi de inmediato con tal de intentar disminuir las molestias que se tornaban más y más dolorosas conforme iban pasando los minutos. Por más que el desesperado omega trataba de conseguir algo de alivio, este simplemente parecía no llegar aun cuando Oikawa ya se había abrazado a una de las camisas usadas que Ushijima había dejado sobre la cama. El penetrante olor masculino de su alfa casi siempre lograba tranquilizarle, pero en ese momento no estaba siendo de mucha utilidad. 

Jadeos y chillidos sonoros escapaban de sus labios humedecidos; inconscientemente estaba llamando a su pareja. El orificio del omega pedía desesperadamente el nudo de su alfa: Oikawa sentía la urgencia de ser llenado, poseído, utilizado, preñado. Su naturaleza como omega había nublado sus sentidos en su totalidad, así que Oikawa no podía pensar de manera racional o coherente. Lo único que el castaño tenía en la mente mientras se follaba con sus dedos y estimulaba con urgencia su endurecido miembro de omega, era lo mucho que deseaba que su vientre fuera llenado por los cachorros de su alfa. 

El omega logró correrse tras varios minutos de estimularse, pero la sensación de alivio todavía estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Sabía que no iba a obtenerla sino hasta que tuviera el nudo de su alfa aferrándose a su necesitada entrada, por lo que terminó buscando su teléfono móvil entre las sábanas mojadas, hallando como pudo el número de su alfa. 

A Oikawa no le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos laborales de Ushijima (el alfa era un hombre ocupado y Oikawa definitivamente lo comprendía), pero situaciones desesperadas como esa requerían medidas desesperadas.

"Estoy en celo" logró escribir, conteniendo sus ganas de decirle cuánto deseaba tener la gruesa polla de su alfa enterrada en su interior, de expresar lo mucho que quería ser llenado hasta que su útero de omega estuviera repleto de los cachorros de su esposo. 

Para cuando escuchó el apresurado ruido de la puerta al abrirse (azotarse), Oikawa ya estaba hecho un completo desastre en la cama. El omega se encontraba posicionado sobre sus rodillas y pecho, moviendo con urgencia un dildo de mediano tamaño entre sus glúteos mientras su otra mano se deslizaba de igual forma sobre su pequeño miembro erecto. No había rincón de la habitación en el cual no estuviera presente la fragancia dulce y pesada que el omega en celo desprendía. Oikawa de por sí tenía un aroma dulce, pero su olor tendía a tornarse más intenso y penetrante durante sus periodos de mayor fertilidad. 

—Tooru —le llamó el alfa casi sin aliento, acercándose inmediatamente a la cama donde el omega seguía tocándose de manera descarada-. Estoy aquí, bebé. Lo siento, no me di cuenta y...

—¡Alfa! —Gimió el omega en cuanto vio a su esposo, abriendo aún más sus piernas solo para darle una mejor vista de su trasero—. P-por favor... te necesito, por favor... Por favor, me duele...

El castaño claramente estaba al borde del llanto y la histeria. Tenía el rostro totalmente enrojecido y empapado con lágrimas y sudor. Sus piernas temblaban y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, evidenciando el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba. 

Ushijima siseó y colocó su amplia zurda sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda baja de su omega, causando que todo el cuerpo de Oikawa se estremeciera y adoptara una posición aún más sumisa, más provocativa. Había ladeado un poco su cabeza para ver a su alfa al mismo tiempo que levantaba su trasero, sacando de inmediato el juguete de su dilatada cavidad. El omega liberó un dulce quejido apenas ahogado ante la súbita pérdida, aunque de algún modo ya se sentía más aliviado gracias a la presencia de su pareja. 

—Tranquilo, mi precioso omega. Me voy a encargar de ti. 

—Alfa... —musitó el más bajo con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras de sus labios. Rápidamente tomó sus glúteos con ambas manos y los empujó hacia afuera, exponiendo su ya preparado orificio del cual no cesaba de caer su esencia de omega, abriéndose y cerrándose una y otra vez alrededor de nada. No cabía duda de que su cuerpo ya estaba completamente listo para recibir el grueso nudo de su alfa. —Por favor, ¡te necesito adentro! ¡Necesito tu semen, tu nudo, lo que sea! Por favor, por favor… 

En ese momento, el omega ya se encontraba totalmente excitado, balbuceando y sacudiendo su cuerpo sobre el colchón de la cama cual animal en celo. Oikawa era un omega, pero uno demasiado orgulloso y poco obediente, contrario al estereotipo típico de los omegas "más deseados" por los alfas. En otras circunstancias, el castaño jamás se hubiese permitido actuar de una forma tan vulnerable y desesperada, pero en ese instante simplemente no podía pensar y actuar con coherencia. Además, Ushijima desde siempre había tenido cierta habilidad para hacerle doblegar su orgullo y, luego de más de seis años de relación, a Oikawa eso ya no le importaba (al menos no demasiado). 

Ushijima le hacía sentir seguro, querido: como si su naturaleza de omega fuera algo de lo que debía estar orgulloso. 

—Tooru —volvió a llamarle Ushijima, esta vez con un tono más condescendiente y tranquilo que antes. Se había posicionado justo detrás de su omega, apoyando sus grandes manos sobre los glúteos firmes del más bajo. Oikawa nuevamente tembló al escuchar la voz de su esposo y enseguida empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, buscando desvergonzadamente acortar la casi inexistente distancia que les separaba. —Eres tan hermoso, mi omega. Voy a cuidar de ti. 

Oikawa a punto estuvo de contestarle, mas fue prontamente interrumpido por el roce de los dedos ajenos alrededor de su orificio humedecido. El omega al instante comenzó a ronronear, parcialmente satisfecho con las caricias que su esposo iba repartiendo sobre su intimidad. El tacto de Ushijima quemaba, pero se sentía muy diferente al calor abrasador que el omega sufrió al inicio de su periodo. 

—Estás tan mojado, Tooru —murmuró el alfa con evidente orgullo, introduciendo finalmente tres de sus dedos en el estrecho interior de su pareja. —Tan mojado para mí. Tan listo. 

—A-alfa... 

Oikawa cerró los ojos, limitándose a disfrutar del placer exorbitante que su esposo le estaba dando. No obstante, el alivio temporal se transformó en una poderosa oleada de placer y excitación cuando sintió el húmedo contacto de la lengua ajena entre sus glúteos lubricados, justo donde más lo necesitaba. 

—¡A-ahhh, Wakatoshi!—Gimió Tooru con la voz casi estrangulada, ya sin molestarse en tratar de silenciar los sonidos vergonzosos que salían de sus labios. 

La ávida lengua del alfa se movía por todas partes, chupando, sorbiendo y lamiendo sin tacto alguno cada milímetro de la intimidad ajena. La lubricación natural del omega no paraba de brotar de su estimulada entrada, causando que el rostro del alfa pronto se impregnara con la dulce sustancia pegajosa. 

—Más, más... Más fuerte, alfa... por favor...

—¿Te gusta eso, omega? ¿Te gusta cuando tu alfa chupa tu coñito? —Masculló Ushijima entre obscenos chasquidos, los cuales sonaban cada vez que sus labios succionaban la inflamada entrada del omega.

Las piernas de Oikawa temblaron una vez más y un quejido muy agudo fue liberado de sus labios en contra de su voluntad, pero sus caderas reaccionaron presionándose contra el rostro del más alto por mero instinto como tratando de que la lengua ajena por fin se insertara más allá de su orificio. 

Ushijima nunca fue bueno con las palabras y tampoco acostumbraba a hablar demasiado durante el sexo, pero siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir que su omega perdiera los estribos. 

Si había algo que Oikawa odiaba de Ushijima, era que este le tratara como si el castaño no fuera más que un ser frágil y vulnerable. Él estaba orgulloso de ser un omega totalmente autosuficiente y capaz de cuidarse por su propia cuenta, mas no podía negar que sus niveles de excitación se disparaban cada vez que su alfa le trataba de esa forma tan vulgar y ciertamente humillante durante el sexo. 

Después de todo, Oikawa adoraba ser humillado en la cama por Ushijima (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta). 

—Alfa, p-por favor... No puedo soportarlo más —rogó el armador casi sollozando, retorciéndose al sentir la intrusión de un dígito en su cavidad mientras la lengua del alfa rodeaba su entrada. La necesidad de ser llenado hasta el fondo había sobrepasado sus límites de tolerancia, y ambos sabían que el omega podía llegar a terminar muy mal si sus necesidades no eran atendidas pronto.

—Tooru —dijo Ushijima con la voz rasposa, levantándose solo para volver a posicionarse atrás del más bajo. Oikawa suspiró aliviado, fijando su atención en el enorme bulto que se había formado bajo los pantalones formales que su alfa portaba.

De entre todas las pequeñas cosas que a Oikawa le enloquecían de su alfa, verle utilizando los elegantes trajes formales de su trabajo se encontraba dentro de los primeros puestos. 

El omega permaneció en aquella posición, observando atentamente a su esposo mientras este se iba quitando el saco y la camisa de su perfecto traje. Cuando Ushijima por fin comenzó a deshacerse de su cremallera, el armador volvió a empujar sus caderas contra él, indicándole de manera silenciosa (pero bastante descarada) que debía apresurarse. La intensa mirada dorada del ex capitán de Shiratorizawa se fijó en la suya, pero el castaño solo alcanzó a trazar una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, sintiendo una pulsación placentera expandirse rápidamente en sus entrañas. 

Oikawa estaba lejos de ser el omega sumiso que la sociedad esperaba que fuera, y eso era, precisamente, lo que a Ushijima más le gustaba de él. 

—Wakatoshi, ponla ya —dijo el omega más como orden que como súplica, incapaz de retirar su atención del falo erecto de su esposo. 

Lo necesitaba dentro. Le urgía tenerlo en su interior. 

Oikawa no tenía mucha experiencia con otros alfas —después de todo, Ushijima había sido su primera y única vez— pero estaba bastante seguro de que el pene de su alfa tenía un buen tamaño y grosor. Al principio de su relación con Ushijima, el armador solía sentirse bastante acomplejado por el tamaño del suyo (los omegas normalmente poseen miembros mucho más pequeños y sin vellos en comparación con los de los alfas), pero tiempo después logró comprender el porqué de las diferencias anatómicas entre los dos. 

Ushijima soltó un suspiro pesado muy parecido a un gruñido ronco. Ni siquiera necesitaba masturbarse más puesto que su miembro ya se encontraba totalmente erecto, así que enseguida comenzó a restregar su extensión entre los glúteos firmes de su omega con el fin de lubricarla. 

El cuerpo de Oikawa naturalmente comenzó a secretar más fluidos, preparándose en automático para la tan esperada penetración. 

—¿Tomaste los anticonceptivos esta mañana? —Cuestionó Ushijima mientras frotaba su glande sobre la entrada del castaño, como si estuviese hablando del clima y no de un tema bastante bochornoso para su pareja. A Oikawa todavía le sorprendía la falta de tacto y la excesiva franqueza de su alfa. 

—No los necesito, solo apresúrate. 

—En ese caso, es demasiado riesgoso hacerlo. Será mejor que... 

El alfa intentó separarse de manera intempestiva, pero Oikawa reaccionó antes de que el más alto pudiera lograr su cometido. El castaño había presionado su trasero contra la endurecida entrepierna ajena, causando que su alfa emitiera un placentero gruñido. 

—No te atrevas a dejarme así, Ushiwaka —masculló el omega visiblemente exasperado, procurando mantener sus glúteos presionados contra el falo del alfa. Había cambiado su esencia a propósito, dándole un toque mucho más intenso y ya no tan dulce, cubriendo de inmediato a la habitación con un aroma similar al chocolate amargo mezclado con ligeros toques de canela y vainilla. Sabía que a Ushijima le enloquecía ese olor, y el omega definitivamente estaba dispuesto a usarlo a su favor con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba. —Por favor, alfa... —Su tono también dio un drástico cambio de un momento a otro, volviéndose más sutil y amable, casi inocente. También sabía que a Ushijima le gustaba tener el control absoluto del cuerpo de su omega y sentirse más dominante, y aunque a Oikawa todavía le costaba darle esa satisfacción a su pareja, de vez en cuando no le molestaba hacerlo. —Préñame, alfa... Quiero tus bebés en mí. Lléname hasta que mi vientre esté hinchado y repleto de tus cachorros, por favor… 

La respiración de Ushijima se cortó por un breve instante, lo suficiente para que Oikawa se sintiera victorioso. La expresión del alfa fue lo siguiente en cambiar: había adquirido un nuevo aire de lujuria (morbo, emoción). No era la primera vez que hablaban acerca de tener descendencia y era claro que los dos lo deseaban pero, por alguna razón, a Ushijima le excitaba cuando era Tooru quien declaraba en voz alta su deseo de darle hijos.

—Tan urgido —susurró Ushijima satisfecho, volviendo a colocar su hombría contra el trasero del armador—. Tan hermoso. 

Ushijima finalmente empujó la punta de su miembro en la pequeña entrada impropia, siendo atrapado al instante por las húmedas y sumamente cálidas paredes del armador. Los dos gimieron al unísono y las manos del más alto de inmediato se aferraron a las caderas de su esposo para ayudarle a mantener el trasero levantado y a su completa disposición.

Oikawa se sentía como si sus fuerzas le hubiesen abandonado de repente, como si su cuerpo estuviese a punto de fallarle. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que fue follado por su alfa, pero había una gran diferencia entre hacerlo en periodo de celo y hacerlo en cualquier otro momento. 

—Alfa, alfa —balbuceaba el omega entre jadeos, como si esa fuera la única palabra que conociera. Sus manos se clavaban a las almohadas y sábanas que se encontraban debajo de él, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a algo. Intensas corrientes de placer y adrenalina viajaban por todo su cuerpo, señal de que por fin estaba recibiendo lo que tanto necesitaba. 

—Muévete —ordenó apenas en un susurro a la vez que empujaba su retaguardia contra la pelvis de Ushijima, emitiendo un gemido suave justo después. Podía sentir las pulsaciones de la extensión intrusa en su cavidad, y estaba seguro de que Ushijima también estaba muy cerca de llegar a la cima del éxtasis a pesar de que apenas habían iniciado. 

Sin decir nada, el más alto comenzó a mover sus caderas con cierta lentitud, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas conforme las paredes internas de su omega iban ofreciendo menos resistencia. 

—A-ahh, Wakatoshi... mghh... 

El castaño apenas podía formular palabras coherentes. Estaba demasiado ocupado en intentar sincronizar los movimientos de sus propias caderas con las poderosas embestidas del alfa como para hablar o hacer cualquier otra cosa innecesaria. Sus rodillas le había empezado a doler debido a la intensa presión a la que estaban sometidas, pero el exacerbado placer que se había apoderado de su cuerpo parecía haber nublado de manera parcial la molestia en sus piernas.

—Quieto, Tooru. Vas a lastimarte —advirtió Ushijima de manera pausada, claramente esforzándose para no perder la compostura. Seguía moviendo su pelvis con igual intensidad, pero sus manos se habían presionado suavemente sobre la espalda baja del omega, tratando de indicarle que debía dejar de moverse con tanto ímpetu. El alfa sabía de la lesión crónica que su pareja tenía en las rodillas, y aun cuando sus sentidos se encontraban alterados a causa de la excitación y la embriagadora esencia secretada por el omega, todavía estaba lo suficientemente consciente para darse cuenta de que Oikawa estaba en peligro. 

—No me importa. Solo fóllame —espetó el omega entre jadeos, haciendo caso omiso a la indicación de Ushijima. El placer descargado en su cuerpo no era suficiente; necesitaba más de su alfa.

—Tooru.  
—Cállate y...

Su respuesta fue súbitamente reemplazada por un gemido agonizante cuando Ushijima salió de su interior de forma abrupta y sin darle aviso alguno. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quejarse, Ushijima le dio la vuelta con toda la facilidad del mundo, colocando al omega sobre su propia espalda y con las piernas abiertas. Rápidamente, el alfa se posicionó entre ellas y volvió a acomodar su falo erecto en la húmeda entrada impropia, la cual temblaba alrededor de nada, como si estuviera rogando para tener algo adentro de nuevo. 

—Alfa, por favor... —Chilló el omega al borde de la histeria, mirando a Ushijima con ojos desesperados, hambrientos.

El alfa no necesitó otra indicación. De una sola estocada, introdujo su cada vez más gruesa extensión en el estrecho pasadizo del omega, ganándose un quejido obsceno y un fuerte espasmo alrededor de su miembro como recompensa. Inmediatamente reanudó sus intensas embestidas, azotando una y otra vez sus testículos y vellos púbicos contra los glúteos del más bajo, cuyas piernas temblorosas estaban siendo tan fuertemente apretadas por las manos ajenas que seguramente iban a quedar marcadas por varios días. 

—Préñame, Wakatoshi... Necesito tus cachorros, los necesito aquí —declaró Oikawa sin vergüenza ni titubeo alguno, presionando su diestra encima de su vientre desnudo, acariciándolo como si se encontrara en periodo de gestación. La pequeña sonrisa mezquina de sus labios venía acompañada de un par de ojos acuosos y mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, dándole al omega un aspecto bastante seductor y adorable a la vez. 

La pelvis de Ushijima se sacudió al instante y su falo pareció endurecerse y crecer aún más en el recto ajeno, provocando que el omega volviera a chillar a causa del placer desatado en su interior. El castaño sabía que el nudo de su alfa estaba a punto de formarse, y simplemente no podía esperar para ello. 

—Eres tan perfecto, Tooru. Tan hermoso —jadeó el alfa con clara dificultad, cerrando sus ojos como si eso pudiera ayudarle a contener la urgencia de liberar su esencia en el interior impropio antes de tiempo—. Vas a ser más hermoso cuando ponga mis cachorros en tu vientre. 

Oikawa se estremeció de manera grácil sobre las sábanas al tiempo que de su miembro escapaba un chorro de líquido preseminal en contra de su voluntad. Sus piernas intentaron cerrarse por instinto, mas el fuerte agarre de su alfa impidió que pudiera lograrlo. 

—Quedaste más apretado, omega —dijo Ushijima notablemente orgulloso y satisfecho con la reacción de su esposo—. ¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta pensar en nuestros cachorros en tu vientre? 

Una oleada de vergüenza cayó repentinamente sobre el omega a causa de las palabras de su pareja. Algo en su interior le decía que Ushijima realmente estaba considerando dejarle embarazado y la sola idea le hacía sentir avergonzado (pero también sumamente excitado y feliz). Oikawa no era precisamente un omega tímido —en realidad, Ushijima era quien tendía a ser un poco más reservado en cuanto a sus deseos— pero, por alguna razón, de pronto comenzó a sentirse inseguro, vulnerable. 

Quizás era porque, a diferencia de todas las anteriores, esta vez tenía la certeza de que quería tener hijos con Ushijima. 

—Sí, sí. Los quiero, los quiero. —Cerró los ojos poco antes de responder, tratando de ignorar el intenso calor aparecido en su rostro. Estaba seguro de que esa molesta sensación no se debía únicamente a la excitación. —Wakatoshi, por favor... 

Oikawa no pudo verlo, pero los labios del alfa se extendieron en una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, casi imperceptible. 

Concentrándose nuevamente en las necesidades de su pareja, Ushijima aceleró a propósito sus embestidas, las cuales pronto se tornaron erráticas pero igual de poderosas que las anteriores. Sin detenerse, su mano dominante envolvió la pequeña erección del omega, comenzando enseguida a bombearla con un ritmo similar al movimiento de sus caderas. 

—¡ALFA! —Gritó Oikawa a todo pulmón, arqueándose de un segundo a otro y liberando por fin su propia esencia en la mano de su pareja, manchando el reducido espacio que quedaba entre los cuerpos de ambos. 

Los fuertes espasmos de su recto inmediatamente comenzaron a apretar el falo de Ushijima, estimulándolo aún más y propiciando así la formación de su nudo. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el miembro de Ushijima explotara en el interior adverso, expulsando su espeso semen en grandes cantidades al mismo tiempo que su nudo se formaba en la base de su extensión, justo donde el recto del omega iniciaba. Oikawa lanzó un alarido de dolor mezclado con intenso placer; el nudo de Ushijima era demasiado grueso y, pese a que llevaban años de hacerlo, el omega todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse al gran tamaño de su alfa. Aun así, el castaño no podía negar que adoraba tenerle adentro, uniendo los cuerpos de ambos por un largo rato con el fin de asegurar la fecundación. 

—Ushiwaka-chan… 

El apenas audible susurro bastó para que el alfa entendiera lo que su omega quería decir y enseguida descendió hasta quedar cerca del rostro de su pareja, manteniendo su pelvis fuertemente presionada contra las nalgas impropias. Los labios de Ushijima de inmediato buscaron a los de Tooru, iniciando al instante un suave y dulce beso cargado de amor, muy diferente a los movimientos anteriores de ambos. 

Delicados ronroneos empezaron a sonar de repente, siendo liberados desde el centro del pecho del omega. Los omegas usualmente utilizan sus ronroneos para calmar a sus crías y alfas, pero no resulta extraño que los emitan durante momentos de extrema emoción o felicidad. 

Oikawa se sentía infinitamente feliz. Su cuerpo todavía ardía y sentía la necesidad de tener algo adentro, pero definitivamente ya no era una sensación desagradable o insoportable. Por el contrario, se sentía seguro, a salvo: su cuerpo se encontraba enlazado con el de su alfa, así que su desesperación se había transformado en tranquilidad.

—Te amo, Tooru. 

El armador sonrió contra los labios ajenos, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Ushijima para así acariciarlas con ternura. El alfa también comenzó a emitir vibraciones un tanto más graves que las del omega, secretando un aroma delicado que a Oikawa le recordaba a las lluvias de otoño (su estación favorita). 

Ushijima también rebozaba felicidad.

—Waka-chan... Tú... —La voz del omega había salido en un tímido susurro luego de un largo silencio, algo demasiado extraño considerando su personalidad extrovertida y confiada. Se sentía inseguro y el inconsciente cambio en su aroma dulce lo demostraba. —¿De verdad quieres que tengamos hijos? Quiero decir... No es que yo no quiera, pero... Tú sabes... Yo no puedo...

—Tranquilo. —Sorprendentemente, el alfa entendió de inmediato lo que su omega trataba de decirle y por qué había cambiado de humor de manera tan repentina. Sus labios comenzaron a repartir besos cortos por todo el rostro enrojecido del castaño, cuyos ojos se mantuvieron cerrados. —Lo sé. Encontraremos una forma de lograrlo.

—Pero... 

—Tooru, está bien. Me haces feliz. 

—Wakatoshi...

—Algún día tendremos hijos. Te lo prometo, Tooru.

Oikawa suspiró cuando los labios de su esposo se presionaron sobre su frente. Para cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del alfa, sus dudas y ganas de seguir rezongando desaparecieron al instante. 

Se sentía feliz. No necesitaba más por el momento.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent because I love UshiOi and I needed UshiOi smut (and sadly there is a lack of ushioi smut in this world). I wanted to write it in english but my english sucks :( 
> 
> Este es mi primer fanfic en años (literalmente tengo un fanfic que no actualizo desde hace más de 5 años¿?), así que me disculpo de antemano si la narración no es tan fluida como esperaban (y por mi vergonzoso dirty talk¿?). Planeo escribir una serie de one shots sobre la misma línea argumental (omegaverse!ushioi), pero me gustaría escuchar comentarios y/o sugerencias. Ah, y estoy abierto a recibir prompts (ushioi y/o bottom!oikawa bc bottom!oikawa es mi religión¿?).
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
